


Ownership

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, M/M, Office Sex, Orgasm Denial, Verbal Humiliation, mettaton is a big mean ceo and he wanna fuck :-)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only upside to having this job was getting to look at him all day. You got to look at his pointed jaw, full lips and wide hips almost 24/7. Not a lot of people got the chance to even go near him, let alone bring him coffee and fix his tie when it was crooked. </p><p>You truly wished he’d let you touch more of him, and not just his tie and— wait. </p><p>You realized you were literally fantasizing about your asshole boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> anon on tumblr wanted me to do more mettadom with dirty talking and orgasm denial. i also threw some office sex and boss mtt into the mix cause why not. somehow some light humiliation from another request ended up in here too. this ended up being really rough tbh. oh and he does something nice with his heart too. :-)
> 
> original post; http://mettatonfckr.tumblr.com/post/132636614878

You tapped your fingers on your desk, eyes glued to the clock, waiting for your much needed break. 

You’d been an employee of Mettaton’s for only a few months, and you were questioned why you hadn’t quit by now. 

As soon as you chose to stay and live underground, you knew you’d have to get a job to provide for yourself. After all, you couldn’t count on Sans and Papyrus to do everything for you.

Alphys had so “generously” helped you snag the role of being the glamorous Mettaton’s assistant. 

Originally you thought someone who was an assistant to a multi-millionaire fashion diva, tv-show host and stage performer would enjoy their job. 

You thought you’d receive special privileges, like tickets to all of his shows, access to his pink limousine and a high pay compared to his other employees. This all in return for doing things like managing his schedules, making sure his wardrobe team didn’t make him look like shit on stage and doing paperwork. 

You were completely, utterly mistaken. As soon as you got the job, your perspective on Mettaton completely changed. 

You assumed he’d be this cheerful robot that he appeared to be on stage, treating his employees with utmost respect and kindness for their service. 

That was where you were also mistaken. He was pretty much the opposite of what you expected. What he actually was, was greedy, snooty and demanding. A total dickwad, if you will. 

The only thing he made you do as his “assistant” was get him coffee, which somehow he was able to drink apparently? That and do miscellaneous chores that were totally ridiculous, like dust off all of the original copies of every single movie he starred in, or arranging his ties by glitter color. 

In a strange way, you didn’t really mind doing things for him. You couldn’t put your finger on why.

You understand that it must be hard running a whole company, hosting various TV shows, owning a whole brand name with hundreds of products, AND performing for fans every night, but there’s no reason for him to be a total dick all the time. Especially to the people who work their asses off especially for him. 

You still admired him in a way though. He never let anyone get in his way, and always got what he wanted. He was a snooty mess, but he was also smooth and could sweet talk anyone into saying yes to him. 

Not to mention he was drop dead gorgeous. Whenever he was at the resort, he walked around in a black blazer that completely clung to his thin waist and a different glittery tie that matched his eye-shadow every day. 

You were pretty sure he didn’t wear the jacket because he wanted to look more like a CEO. He probably only wore it because he knew he looked hot as fuck in it. 

It matched perfectly with his pink boots that reached up above his knees, and sat perfectly over his pink collared shirt. 

He always made sure his hair and makeup looked absolutely perfect by eyeing himself in any reflective surface he passed by. He was such an egomaniac. 

You’d never be able to bring yourself to hate him though. If you had his looks, you’d be obsessed with your reflection too. 

The only upside to having this job was getting to look at him all day. You got to look at his pointed jaw, full lips and wide hips almost 24/7. Not a lot of people got the chance to even go near him, let alone bring him coffee and fix his tie when it was crooked. 

You truly wished he’d let you touch more of him, and not just his tie and— wait. 

You realized you were literally fantasizing about your asshole boss. 

The guy who made you wear tight-fitting shirts and pants to “make sure you were not an embarrassment to be seen with.”  
The guy who made you re-make his coffee if it had too much creamer in it, or not enough sugar instead of just putting more in.  
The guy who paid you barely anything for putting up with his shitty demands and chores all damn day.

Why the fuck haven’t you quit this job? 

Jesus Christ, you haven’t quit because you obviously have some sort of masochistic crush him. A crush on your dickhead, glam-bot boss who enjoyed nothing more than driving you crazy.

You shook your head and sighed, mentally calling yourself an idiot for finding interest in a guy who treated you like trash. 

You suddenly heard banging on your desk, and snapped out of your “MTT-brand” haze. 

You looked up to meet eyes with Mettaton himself, and he had a devilish smile across his face. You couldn’t read his expression, and it made you really uneasy. 

“Hello my darling, how’s my favorite employee doing today~?” He smiled down at you, looking at you with an expression you had trouble reading. It kinda looked like..admiration?

“Ah, I’m fine..I guess I–” you started before he completely cut you off.

“Fantastic! Get yourself up to my office. We need to have a little bit of a heart to heart.” He said to you with a bit of a giggle He ran his fingers down the side of your cheek, scraping you with his manicured nails gently.

You suddenly got goosebumps, as he never really puts his hands on you. This was weird. Really weird. 

You scrambled to your feet, starting on your journey down the halls and to the elevator. He followed you close behind, which made you even more uncomfortable. You could feel his eyes burning holes into the back of your head. 

As you walked, you tried to figure out what you’d done wrong. You obviously had to had done something wrong, as he rarely brings you up to his office. The only times he did were to either yell at you, or make you dust off his numerous statuettes scattered about his shelves. 

Your legs started to shake, as you neared the elevator. He was a murderous robot after all, so what he was going to possibly say or do to you was rattling in your mind.

Once you’d gotten into the elevator, he pressed the button for the top floor and rested his hand on the small of your back, grinning to himself. This made you even more nervous, but you couldn’t deny you enjoyed having his hands on you. It was somehow comforting..somehow.

The only noise you heard was the quiet dinging of the elevator every time you passed a floor, and your fast-paced breathing. You looked over at him, only to see him staring right back at you with that same devilish grin that made you shiver.

Once you reached the top floor, he gripped your wrist tightly and lead you to his office, kicking the door shut with his heel. You forgot how huge it was in here. It was almost like a small apartment dedicated to just his office alone. Why the hell did he even need this much space? 

“Sit down darling, I can tell you’re quite nervous, but I assure you there’s no reason to be.” He gestured to the chair sitting in front of his desk. His desk probably stretched a good 10 feet across the room. Again, why the hell did he need this much space. 

To be frank, you didn’t really believe him when he said that there was nothing to be nervous about. He’d probably just lure you into some sense of safety and pull out a chainsaw.

It was dusted in what looked to be glitter, magazines featuring him and scattered posters about his upcoming performances. Not surprising. 

You sat down and looked back at him. He wasn’t sitting down with you for some reason. Instead he paced around you, hands on his waist, eyes locked on yours. 

“So, uh, I did something wrong right? Can you like, remind me of what it was?” You stuttered out, watching his thighs shift up and down as he paced around you. 

He knew you were staring, and he loved it. What an attention whore.

“Absolutely not my dear! Quite the opposite actually.” He stopped behind you and ran his hands over on your shoulders massaging them gently and brushing his thumb against your neck. 

“You see darling, I’ve been thinking. I know the reason you haven’t quit this job is because you’ve taken a liking to me.” You totally weren’t prepared for this. You’d wanted to protest, but truthfully, he wasn’t wrong. 

“You let me dictate what you do, and you obey all of my orders without question, no matter how ridiculous they are.” 

He leaned crouched down a bit, leaning in closer to you before whispering in your ear. "Have you ever thought maybe it’s because you enjoy having someone tell you what to do?“ 

Your palms started to sweat as he chuckled under his breath into your ear. He leaned his back on the large desk in front of you, propping one of his long legs up on the arm of your chair. He’d caged you in on one side. 

You couldn’t help but let your eyes wander up his body. God his legs were flawless. He was flawless in general. 

You’d finally worked up enough courage to slide your hand up his boot and onto his thigh. 

"It could be that, or maybe I’m only sticking around here for the fame. Mettaton’s assistant is quite the title. If keeping that title means I have to put up with your demands, then so be it.” 

You looked up at him with an innocent smile, before letting your eyes drift down his body again. His heart was faintly glowing a light shade of pink. 

He pulled his leg away from you and grabbed your hand, pulling you in to stand between his legs. “Oh is that so? You admit to enjoying being my little pet then.” He intimated before pulling your face closer to him with his thumb and index finger. 

You were inches away from him, and you were nervous as hell. 

“I..wouldn’t say “pet”..I guess I just don’t mind taking your orders.. ” You shifted your eyes to the side, preventing yourself from staring at him too much. You realized that you sounded like a total moron right now, but there was no turning back at this point.

“Oh really gorgeous? That’s great, because I have a few orders in mind actually..” He chuckled under his breath, tilting your head to the side and kissing down your neck. 

You shifted your head a bit more so he had more access to you, biting your lip a bit before questioning whether you should let this go any further. 

There was no way you could stop yourself now, not even if you tried. The way he ran his hands down the curves of your body, and the way he knew exactly where to leave his love bites was intoxicating you.

You were such a slut for him, it was making you feel weak, but you didn’t care.  
Maybe he was right, maybe you did enjoy taking orders from him. The fact that he made you feel smaller aroused you in a way. 

You wanted him to make you feel small. 

You let out a low groan when he started leaving a little trail of bruises on your neck. He probably wanted your other co-workers to see them. He wanted everyone to know that he was the one who left them there. Like some sort of brand.

He suddenly pulled away, making you groan to yourself. You tried to grab onto his tie, but he snatched your wrist before you could get close enough. 

“Rule one, don’t you dare touch my clothes. However, I can touch you all I want. Understand?” He sounded very authoritative and it made you smile a little bit.

“I understand.” You were getting weak at the knees. This was like a dream.  
The fact that he was laying down rules made you hot between your legs. You can’t believe you’re getting off to this. Who would have known this would be what would make you whore out.

You were curious to see what he’d do if you’d disobeyed him. You grinned a bit before reaching up to touch at him again with your free hand. The second he saw you try to get close to him, he narrowed his eye and you swore you saw it flash pink. 

You started to laugh but were cut off by him abruptly spinning your positions around and bending you over his desk. The fact that he was being rough with you only made this more fun on your part. 

"Oh you want to be an uppity slut, do you now?” He growled through gritted teeth, spreading your legs apart so he could invite his knee to rub against your crotch. 

You gripped your hands onto the edge of the desk as you started to get even hotter between your thighs. The fabric of your pants was so tight that you wouldn’t be surprised if he knew you were getting wet down there. 

“Come on, you can do better than that Mettaton~ These pants are so tight, why don’t you take them off me?” You purred as you ground yourself against his knee. You were having fun testing him.

He let his leg fall down, gripping you by the back of your shirt and pulling you upright again only to be shoved down onto your knees shortly after. 

“I think you’ve forgotten who’s in charge here. Now you’re on your knees where you belong.” He gazed down at you and laughed that maniacal laugh he’d been best known for. “You’ve probably fantasized about this, haven’t you? Who would have known behind those walls you’d be such a dirty whore.” He scrunched up his face

“I bet you feel all high and mighty looking down at me like that, don’t you? Come on, do your worst, you know you want to.” You licked your lips and began to run your hands up his thighs.

You really did enjoy testing his patience. It was really hot having him worked up like this. 

He knit his hand into your hair in response, forcibly making you look at his midsection. His heart wasn’t just glowing at this point, it was also starting to drip translucent pink goo that had a formulaic glow to it. 

You hadn’t gotten much time to look at it before he’d used your hair to shove your face into it, making him let out a breathy moan when your lips touched to it. 

“You wanna to be bossed around so badly? Your first order is to make use of  
that mouth you like to run so much and suck on that heart until your jaw is numb.” He continued to glare down at you, his hair messily falling into his face, his brow furrowed and teeth grit. 

“Y-yes sir..” you mumbled out as best as you could against his heart. 

You started to do as you were told, running your tongue up and down the front of it, your mouth getting coated in that pink gel. It tasted much better than you expected, almost like those bubblegum lollipops you had as a kid. 

Mettaton let out little grunts as you left kisses around the edges of his heart, obviously trying to silence himself to keep his dominant demeanor.  
You wanted to get those moans out of him. You wanted to make him crack. 

Running your tongue around the edges of the heart and pressing into it seemed to make him lose himself. You lifted up two of your fingers and pressed into the center, making the gel drip down your cheeks and onto your shirt. You were a sticky mess, and he was totally getting off on seeing you so messy.

His heart was his g-spot. How cute. Watching him get off was making you go crazy. You had to slip your hand down into your pants soon or you swore you’d go batshit.

You kept eye contact with him as he started to let out more audible moans with various curse words slipped between them. He refused to let go of your hair, instead using is as an anchor to make you press your tongue against  
him harder when he decided he wanted you to be rougher. 

“God, look at you, your cheeks are practically sparkling from all that pink all over you–Fuck that’s so hot. N-now you really do look like the slut you know you are inside.” He tried his hardest to get through his dirty words without showing signs that he was liking what you were doing. He wasn’t very good at it though. 

That’s where you lost it, the way he treated you like a filthy whore made you feel so disgusting, and you loved it so much. 

You slid your hand down into the front of your pants and palmed at your crotch through your underwear, but you knew this wouldn’t nearly be enough to get you off completely. 

You didn’t care too much about yourself though, you just wanted to make him feel good. After all, you wanted to behave and do what you were told in hopes of getting something in return. 

You wanted to get even rougher with him. As soon as you took your other hand and started pressing into the soft material of his heart roughly with your thumbs, he was gone. 

You pressed in and then let go, doing this over and over progressively getting harder every time you shoved your fingers in. He was completely drunk off of the pleasure, and gave up on trying to hide it. 

The pink substance from his heart was basically squirting out at this point, falling down the front of him and leaking down his thighs. He had his mouth hanging open, practically gasping for air in his artificial lungs, calling you dirty names and demanding you to keep going. 

He was bucking his hips into your mouth, desperate to get himself off even more, until he’d realized if he didn’t stop soon he would climax without getting to fuck you first. 

He was nowhere near done with you. 

He’d finally got himself to stop, the stickiness of the gel stuck to your lips and cheeks as he pulled away from you. You licked your lips and every part of your face you could reach with your tongue in attempt to get every drop of it off of you. You’d gotten so addicted to the taste that you swore you could drink the stuff, whatever it was. 

He was panting down at you when he lifted you up by slipping his hands under your arms, holding you close to him and licking your cheek in attempt  
to taste himself. 

He cracked a toothy smile before pressing his lips to yours, but you could still hear his small groans as he slipped his tongue into your mouth, fighting for dominance with your own. 

You put your hands up to his speaker hoping to feel the vibrations, but they sound were muffled by his shirt. You pulled away slightly and frowned at him. 

“Come on, I’ve been so good, haven’t I? I wanna see you..” You pouted at him, giving him puppy eyes. You bravely ran your hands up his chest and tugged at his tie, biting on his bottom lip. 

He sighed and gave in, slipping the blazer off and tossing it over into his desk as you helped him unbutton the dress shirt. He let it slide off to the floor along with his tie, and began to admire himself and all of his perfect features.

You praised the lord that your puppy eyes worked, because he was drop dead gorgeous. How could a robot be so perfect? 

“I only let you talk me out of my clothes so easily so you can bask in my true beauty while I make you scream for me.” His evil smile returned, and he sent shivers down your spine when he scooped you up by your thighs and laid you down on the desk again, your back pressing against the wood. It was uncomfortable, but you cared more about the near 7 foot tall robot towering above your body.

You felt so vulnerable in this position, he was able to do anything to you. He had you right where he wanted you. You truly were all his. 

 

“You ready darling~? Who am I kidding, of course you are.”  
To no surprise before he’d literally ripped down your pants and underwear before you could reply, leaving you totally exposed from the waist down. 

“You don’t waste any time now do you? Are you sure you don’t want this as bad as I do?” You giggled at him, but you were rudely interrupted once again.

He’d thrown your legs over his shoulders and massaged down your thighs until he reached your core, trying to keep a straight expression as he rubbed at your entrance with his finger, grinding his heart up against you as he teased you. 

Like you said, he was trying to keep a straight expression. What he was actually doing was furrowing his brow and biting his lip, attempting to not let the cute little grunts pass through his speaker.

You’d been waiting for so long for him to touch you like this, and the fact that it was finally happening was making you struggle to contain yourself from under him. 

You couldn’t take it anymore, you were getting painfully impatient. You really were a bratty sub. He probably liked it though. 

“For fucks sake Mettaton, just fuck me already god dammit!” You yelled out, roughly pushing your crotch against his heart, making him grunt a little bit.

“You truly are a slut for me aren’t you darling?” He purred at you, then laughed to himself and bit his lip. 

Everything he did was destroying you. From the way he bit his lip, to the way he manhandled you, and especially the way he talked to you like you were his personal belonging.

“You’re lucky that I can’t wait any longer either. Otherwise I’d let you fuck yourself on your own for talking to me like that.” He was teasing the shit out of you, and you couldn’t stand it.

He popped his dripping heart out of the container, and started tease your entrance with it instead of his fingers. He was leaving you and your thighs a dripping mess from your own juices and the additional goo from his heart. 

You couldn’t resist running your hands down over his, attempting to push the heart inside you without his permission. You whined at him, begging him to stop teasing you. 

“Do you want me to stop? Hands OFF.” His voice got deeper as he put emphasis on the fact that he was dead serious. 

Your hands instantly retreated and slid up your shirt, rubbing your nipples in effort to bring yourself some sort of stimulation. 

“Oh god, fuck no, please Mettaton I’m begging you, I need you.. please I’ll be good I swear!” You were near yelling at this point, and you were so worked up you might burst without him even finishing you off. 

Without another word, he smiled and shoved one of the rounded corners of the soaked heart inside you, making you cry out in pleasure from him finally giving up on the teasing act, at least for now.

This made him let out a hiss, biting his lip as he leaned over you using his free arm for support, his hair a wreck and his mouth dripping the same pink that came from his heart. You should totally play with his heart more often. His reactions were adorable.

You swear it was vibrating inside you, and you couldn’t help but reach your arms behind your head to grip the edge of the desk. 

“My..god, darling you’re so fffucking ti-ight” his voice was cracking up, and pupils were bright pink at this point. He was in heaven, and so were you. 

You pulled yourself up a little bit on the surface of the desk, making papers fall everywhere just to slam yourself back down on the heart as best as you could in effort to make him fuck you harder. 

“Oh f-fucccck, please fuck me harder, that feels amazing jesus christ oh my god” You couldn’t help yourself from becoming a moaning, babbling mess as he pushed the heart in and out of you.

He let out a laugh again, this time interrupted with static every few seconds and took your request, not only fucking you as hard as he could with it but slipping the other corner inside of you without warning. 

You let out a yell as he stretched you with it, heat building up in your abdomen, your vision becoming blurry and voice beginning to crack from the screaming you’d been doing over him. 

He was the same way though, eyes rolling back and the loudest moans you’d ever heard from him, and you knew he was nearing his edge. 

“Fuck, Mettaton I’m not gonna last I’m so close please don’t stop I–” you began to whine out before he completely stopped dead in his tracks, stopping the movement of the heart and releasing a maniacal laugh through his panting. 

“D-do you really deserve to come? I can always finish myself off. But you..you’re such a dirty little human. I don’t think you really do deserve this from me.”

You literally felt like you were going to cry. Him stopping so abruptly was the most torturous thing you’d ever felt. 

“Don’t you dare finish yourself without my permission darling.” He growled as he pressed against his heart, making sure he wasn’t going through as much pain as you were from the sudden hault in stimulation.

“P-please, don’t do this to me Metta, come on! I’m dying over here I can’t hold it this is hell” You looked at him with needy eyes and bucked your hips up in the air begging for him to let you release. 

“Tell me who you belong to.” He panted and started prodding at your entrance again. You couldn’t believe he was actually making you say this. 

“Tell me, or I’m leaving, and I’m not bluffing darling.” 

You finally forced yourself to say it, even though you weren’t opposed to it. It was just something you’d thought you’d say to a robot who’s also your fucking boss. “I belong to you, I’m yours, I’m all yours, just please please finish me.” You whined out, pouting at him angrily. 

He sighed with a smile and shoved as much of the heart inside of you that he could. Nearly the whole thing was somehow inside you, you had no idea how. A pool of pink liquid was dripping off the desk as he fucked you senseless, working you up to the orgasm that you fairly deserved at this point. He gently ran his fingers through your hair as he pounded you with the his soul (literally), the feel of more than half of his heart in you making him fall hard over the edge.

 

“Go ah-head, you c-can finish~” he was using up the last of the energy he had left, and finally reached your peak, having the most intense orgasm you’d ever had. You screamed out his name so loud you were sure someone on the floor under you could hear. You didn’t care due to the fact that it was this was basically the best day of your life.

He finished soon after you, squirting out pink literally all over himself, and partly on you too. He let out one of his signature “Ohhh yesss's” as he was riding down from his high, nearly collapsing on top of you. 

You were both completely drunk on your post orgasm hazes to realize the huge ass mess you made of the office. You’d probably be the one to clean it up too. It was your job after all. 

“Hey, darling? I think you just earned yourself employee of the month with that performance.” You couldn’t even let out a laugh you were so tired, you wanted to pass out right on that desk. 

You then remembered all of the bruises all over your neck and shoulders, and what the fuck you were going to say to Burgerpants and your other co-workers when they saw you passing by in the lobby. 

You guess the only answer was that you were basically under the complete ownership of a murderous, douchebag hotbot, and you loved every waking moment of it.  
Yeah, that’d fly well with them.


End file.
